Electrochemical analysis is sometimes used to identify particular chemical species in a liquid analyte having a fixed concentration of a particular chemical species and/or a fixed volume, which may be in the milliliter range. The field of electrochemical analysis may be advanced by a lower-cost sensing system that facilitates more efficient analysis utilizing, for instance, reduced analyte size and/or reagent consumption.